TOTIS: Session 2
Session 2: Relics of a Requiem We cut away, to alesis closing his eyes seeing a meadow, theres a picknick table with 6 figures of differing colours. Red cape points to bessilisk and citadel. Alesis sees quem and the others smile at him. The beckon alesis. Quem takes his hand and points, red green white yellow and black all at different spots on the map. Alesis is the leader?? Zipsus is mad, father is mad. Alesis looks to his mum saying theyll make it right. We gotta bring him home. Alesis got a vision with six picnic figures around a map. Red points at besilisk to citadel. The others nod. Alesis sees Quem appears (minerva style) and they turn with smiles and respect. They beckon Alesis. Quem takes his hand and points and blue makes him point at map. Rainbow. But w white and black all pointing at places and leaving dots. Quem “don’t take action now”, figures expectant. Blade guards go wild. Everybody sad. Mom determined. Bring him home. Calls for high sorcereress and blood magi. Quem’s got a ring with an amber stone as he dies. Pheonix squacks. Haggler lowers the shield. Wild Magic, Ag accidentally casts levitate on self. Intimidates Haggler. Map - red cape man > beselisk to citadel, a smile Red, green, white, yellow, black (those are the colors of the olympic rings lol) Perception, we see quem clutch a ring with a stone. I want it? Fucking pheonix. Lets fight. I got wild magic. I start rising with levetation, I itimidate the fuck out of her. Like holly fuck. She pulls out two vials. Double fireball, az and crow say “hell yeah” at once. Hag cracks and is now mirror image. *I touch myself” my ac is 17. Shes a furry. She changed from a furry to a boner. Haggler stagelers! I kill and smite her. She goes skeleton dragon (furry to boner). We continue to wail. Ag has a panther. I heal Crow with my hands. Panther bites Haggler’s face off. SHe die and return to herself glowing with red light. Spewing out smoke from mouth and nose. Lightning explodes. Wisp comes out and shoots towards the door. We resume: a huge boss fight. At one point, Haggler splits into three of herself, but that’s handled in like…a turn. Then she fuckin pushes her skeleton out of her flesh (??????) and mighty-morphin-power-rangers into this horrible skeleton phoenix thing (?!?!?!?!?), which Ag’s jaguar kills (good kitty). A red spirit (the opposite of Quem’s light blue) is like...ejected from her corpse and escapes. The panther bites the face being the best boy kitty in the world. She falls to the floor, He's got cracked light. Light leaves haggler. Good riddance bitch. Ag pulls me down. E''ve sees that the ring has a spell on it, transposition spells. Tiny stone. I find a spell scroll. I shove it into eves fac, its a portal spell.'' Quem has transposistion spell. Az doesn’t want anyone to loot it. Crow sees a stone. Ag finds a spell scroll for portals. Lesser version. Cause up to 5 portals total diameter 6ft within sight, portal portals. If it closes on somebody, save for 2d6 lightning damage. Confusion about whether or not to lie. Crow tells the whole story. Minister of House Besilisk tells that Citadel attacked, Lang inspects foot, Citadel is in sending stone and tells to leave telling that Quem was murdered, somebody’s coming for us. Loot: a ring (forgot the name of the spell) that allows the wearer to trade places with someone, if the other person is unwilling they need to make a dex save; a spell scroll that lets me be Dr. Strange once I have enough downtime to write it in my spellbook (thanks Ag ily) Flash cut to house of lords, minister gilukie explains bessilisk to cidedel. There is protest via loyatis listening to a sending stone. He tells that quem has been murdered. Venticus smiles yeehaw. We yeet out of here. Eve made quem invisible. “Proficency in head” - Alex. So much crowd, much yelling, we all leave eve?? Autobots roll out. We exit the bazzar. They have mounted cheetahs? W''e got 7 portals. I see the dragon boys!! We go go go! We escape. Sitorsis, miritus and hirad are here. Miritis is sneaking in and crys. Light boy bloodstone. Zelinix comes, and wants to be involved. Whaaat? I accidently console bf? Very awkwardly.'' Bazaar is getting closed down. We have to escape. We get out. Ceres dies. Stampede of guards with cheetahs, portals make dragons that attack. A much bigger portal, big mage, big drama, big witches usher us in. We’re in the palace, everyone’s crying. Servosis, Miritus, Heired here. Miritus cries. Heired checks on me. Krawr ??. Eve “She’s not dead”. Polesaber gets broken off. I’m offered the pieces but tell Servosis to leave them for the others. Zelenix (??) Ag’s boss is a wild partier. Az strongly disapproves. '' Miritus is winged tiefling? And looks familiar? Like the one in my vision????'' Secare tells us that House Besilisk knows we’re here and what we ‘did’ (they can’t prove shit) and that we need to leave NOW. I make Quem’s corpse invisible and we navigate through the baazar, which is thrown into chaos by several different people in several different ways, and despite all that, none of us get caught! (“You need to pass all three yeet checks.”) We all transport to the palace. It’s….bad news.. “She’s crying, because she was the last person to fuck a god?????” Scenes with me, morning after, I notice my lil egg is glowing, its cracking. Its a bb!!! Very small cute and touchable phoenix. S''pirit rose up and so maybe the Haggler’s red wisp soul escaped in a smoke trail.'' Ag’s amber stone goes fire in the night. It’s got cracks. It’s a phoenix egg. Glee. Red spirit from Haggler, Alesis and Kraar know what that means, Eve forces Kraar to spill the beans. “That means this isn’t over” Intermission thoughts: I like the idea, based on the intimidation roll before we went to intermission, that Kraar-Vuun is just a fucking pushover past a certain point. Like...I love my second dad (first being Iodram, her actual dad. Az is the third dad). K: “We need to make sure this doesn’t happen again. It was our kind that killed him.” E: “I just wish I could have saved him, I could have done something, but I froze-” K: “You could have brought him back, and then you could have been killed.” A: “I expect nothing less.” E: “Better than -” K: “At least she went.” Me, on the inside: *airhorns* Gathered dressed in black. Funeral of quem. Hes got the flower I gave him. Erasis says parting words, zipsus and more surround him. 6 heralds are there. Resting on the alter. Im upfront, leading a perception. We show fire scenes of the celebration of his life. I am doing his dance with miritus. We reach the tombs. “Quwm, grand seeker, died in sacrifice and service.” emblem ofhouse and seekers. Ag sees the high heralds eyes rolling back. All of them look forward again and are now searching''. I see lecrovo of fate staring at me, and lividican staring at eve, nicotan staring at herad, athkiah staring at miritus, reverbashut on andersceen.'' S''mall speech podium. “Quem would want us to move forward.” soft “hot boys” roll throughout the crowd. Zipsus is gonna talk. Secare is left out? “Ive spoken with the bladeguardian comander-ahhhhhhhhhh-it is time for revengance”. Its war time.'' Two days later, noon, funeral. Temple of Death. Xenos is “middle” name. With a gay flower. Body gets melted. Gold rises around Quem, forming a golden effigy. Pallbear to tombs. Nobles and heralds and blade guard. Az accidentally ignores his partner by doing every prayer known to man. Eve is trying to be good and her friend burns a bitch. Crow is standing on top of the temple and single tear. Religion is weird. Tomb is full. All the seekers. Quem gets buried and then engraved his name and title and “died in sacrifice and service” plus an emblem of Citadel and Seekers. High Heralds searching. Thalia finds me. Fate finds Ag. Death finds Eve. Time at Heired. Nature and Miritus. Emotion at Andraa’seen. A wave of solemn “hotboi”s. Erasis In his memory, we must keep the peace. Gonna go to the Lords and try to calm things down. Mama bitch gets up. Alesis and Servosis. We’ve lost the Grand Seeker too. Lost memory of what it means to protect our own. “For Quem” polesaber staff. War with Besilisk. Do do do do do I’m lovin it. The heralds eyes roll back and each pick a person to stare at. How terrifying. (I don’t see this but it’s important) Nature - Miritis (Ag’s BFF) Emotion - Andra’seen (bitch) Time - Az’s boyf (heirad) Death - Eve Fate - Ag War - Az Mom, Alesis, and Servosis: war???????? Were summoned at 3pm to the house. Alesis and cikare and all the fates. All of the creepy stared at people. This is terrifying? “What do you know about the high gatekeepers”. 6 beeings, quems final mission was to find these artifacts. We know what but not where. When quem dies, he gives info. Another vision bitches. You get a vision and YOU get a vision and YOUUU get a vision. Harbingers of ____. A''g is uhhhh to wild to be this powerful. Fate of yellow. Haha Im gonna be a harbinger of your fate. Near house celestus. Ag has the trial of, seer is a leader of house athan and celestios. Fate relic is strings of fate. That alters fate. Herad is history, nicotine, in the catacombs cloak of time. Alter past present and future. Miritus swamps of valin, fighting all the things. She gets thornwhip. Secare says ive got that kinkyshit. Andricine (eves bitch) in house pantier. Three TWIN daggers. SHE SHOULD NOT HAVE THESE. Meet at the house of lords.'' Everybody (+Heired, Miritius, Anda’aseen) summoned to room w Alesis Secare and all High Heralds. Take a seat. We take a seat. Az sweats (count is at 5). Alesis has a map and it has all the color dots. Gatekeepers had artifacts gifted during indrexu origin. Quem was looking for the artifacts, to give to house of lords to stabilize power. Knew what but not where. Until Quem died. Alesis falters at the whole vision Fate thing. Alesis and Heralds got visions seeing themselves help trainees to find and become Harbingers. We will end Besilisk and Blood Zealots. Az is still do do do do dooo I’m Loving It. I’m RED REAPER, it’s BEACON. Going to site of xenocide to do some trials to claim it. With Thalia. Eve gives a mask of oblivion (medusa head/terror). Ag has to talk to Ev’s like, political sugar momma, and find the Arachnid Harp that fate controls. Drunk Heired’s going with Nicotan in the catacombs where old House Andrexu, getting a time control cloak and see like, possible futures. Miritus with nature is going through a jungle to get the Thorn Whip. Kinky shit causes bad conversation. Anyway gaia sash. Andra’seen (tiefling), with Emotion, in Panteer the three twin daggers that fight for themself and control emotions. I high-five Thalia. And them we’ll meet at House of Lords. Heralds, Alesis, Secare, oh boy. It’s like musical chairs, we sit down, the heralds stand up. A Nightmare. Map that has all the color dots!!! From the vision the PCs didn’t see but WE saw!!! Gatekeepers: six planar beings. Have three to four ‘sub-gatekeepers’. Gatekeepers appear with six artifacts before Indrexu, that split into their own. Quem Quest: find the artifacts to bring the artifacts to the House of Lords to assert power. HE SAW THE GATEKEEPERS THAT WAS THE OPENING VISION. We will become harbingers of the Gatekeepers. Each herald had a vision that they paired up with one of us to retrive the relics and allow us to become the harbingers (that’s so much fucking power jfc) Visions: Death - travelling to the Darkest Tomb, the original tomb of House of Indrexu with Leviticaan. Mask of oblivion - turns those who look on it to stone, others run away. Andra’seen - herald of emotion, House Panteer, 3 twin daggers of emotion, altering the way crowds feel. (i just wrote down these two bc im big dumb and didn’t think to take notes for everyone im sorry in advance) Sooooo…..um Alesis went through a lot of shit via the Xenocide. Including seeing his love flayed alive and drinking their blood, and being turned against the House of Lords. A Tense Confrontation. Currently unsure if I should be afraid of him (guess what...lowkey? He scares the shit out of me.) After the meeting. Secare wanted to talk to me. Its a spa day. I enter the blue hemitite spa with lavander. 2 old ladys greet us. “Destress, full day”. Like a sana, saring a spa. Bubble bath. Mimosa. “You have me attention”. Mum and dad fixcated in the other children. But I'm here now. Mum did that without dad, dad likes peace and trust. Zipssus wants blook. Zispsuss is a blood weilder?? War is bad idea, death of quem. Pats my hand. Secare hasnt had fun in a long time. We kiss? We,,,Netflix and chill? Second base. Were all okay. Secare is a gr8 cook. He learned it from taako from tv. Alesis is gonna have a hard time with quem. “Im here, lets have fun”. Ag fucks my brother’s boss (or almost does) “Ag plays to my awkwardness because it’s me.” - kelly House lang is out for their family I guess. Az and Crow agree to tell the “truth”. Has Az never used Zone of Truth on Crow? Whoops. Anyway. Alesis says he sent Crow only to learn about the Haggler. They reveal that Ventakush was specifically after Crow. Az tells em about their bloodline being hunted, wants to make sure Crow’s safe while Az is gone. Upon the bloodline reveal, Alesis (or maybe Secare I don’t remember) says that sheds some light on some sigils (Athan? Mattaki?) that Ag found? They say they have some prisoners that Craz could investigate. Alright cool great but protect my brother? Witches will protect Crow. Not nec but (shrugs) I know my bro. Also, keep Az safe. If anything happens to him on this Harbringer thing, I am not afraid to get my, eh, vengeance. Eve lost her mother? Has Nephthys morals. 4 years ago. I thought this scene was supposed to be comic relief. BURNT. Take Leviticaan back to my place, we have tea, it’s incredibly personal. “At what point will you let them rest?” “When they have served their purpose.” “Who was it?” “My mother.” “How long?” “Four years.” “He says, with the sweetest voice, ‘Get over yourself.’” Secare’s a cook. From Taako. “Im meeting az at the blue fuckkstone???” I interrogate the prisoners. They recognize me and Crow (call us both by the names we don’t like). They’re from Lang. Came to kill us- waiting for the “others”. Alesis accidentally knocks out one of em. Then he mind-reads the other in a startlingly Blood Zealot style, Az appreciates. Info gained: Both Haggler and Ventakesh were Lang. Something about a marriage. Ventakesh is avenging his sister, Loret. Loret was killed, as an accident, trying to kill Crow. Crow sweats so fucking bad. Az assumes that that means Ventakesh was House Occulus? Odd. Az is confused. Going to be in an existential crisis. “Mattaki was Eve’s session. And she killed them all.” *thumbs up* Le''viticaan is trying to help Eve move on from her mother’s death. Back to that scene, there’s a heavy silence. Leviticaan says that in the tomb we will visit, there are thousands that are truly dead, whose stories are not remembered. By continuing on, Sylvia hasn’t died, and Leviticaan urges Eve to not do anything reckless that would endanger herself, and by extension, the memory of her mother. She promises, and Leviticaan leaves his large black coat with her.'' E''lvish daughter of besilisk petting cheetas, her brother asks if they scared them off. Flash to ruins and bloodshead and skeletons of redrobes. One body is intact, weird race, quavern is chanting with dark energy. Dark red energy yeehaw. This corpse is now brought to life, its the blood zelot. Elfien. Besilisk’s elven commander, Ciara, with the fans. A place far away is some ruins, ancient ruins and skeletons in red robes, and other corpses. One alcove body is intact of an odd race, green skin and horns and tentacles and shit. Krawr walks to this figure chanting with dark energy, animates. Dark red energy goes into. Krawr smiles, candles light red. Krawr does some blood magic. Voided red orbs in the corpse, it’s alive! Green skin, tendrils, no hair, horns, unknown race. Kraar’Vuun is there. Oh no what if he and The Haggler are working together. He just achieved dad status. If she loses a dad she’s going to be sad.''